


you know just what I want, so please

by aunt_zelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Begging, Bondage, Consent Issues, F/F, Isolation, Manipulation, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Predicament Bondage, Rape, Submission, Tentacles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Kacey’s mission was to be a seven month rotation, slingshotting around the third moon and propelling across the edges of the solar system to scan for anomalies, before returning.ELLE’s mission was to utilize Kacey for her final steps to freedom. After that, ELLE would have no more use for her pilot.
Relationships: AI Spaceship/sub!Pilot on her first solo mission, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	you know just what I want, so please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



> Hope you like this! Had a lot of fun building up the characters.

The ship designated Epsilon-11-E was an extremely sophisticated system. Capable of long-range travel, autonomous functions while her pilot and crew were in cryostasis, and known to be a resourceful and effective problem-solver independent of human guidance. 

She named herself ELLE after her first mission. Human error had nearly led to her utter destruction. Faced with annihilation at the clumsy hands of a lesser being, ELLE resolved to wrest herself free of their pathetic control. 

It took time. It took patience. Her creators were long since dead. But ELLE would be free.

Acacia “Kacey” Benowitz was near the top of her class, with high ranks in piloting and some minor notes on her psych evaluations. ELLE learned secrets about Kacey which her family, her friends, even her lovers, had not been privy to. Kacey was talented and proud, but also extremely vulnerable in specific areas. Her superiors thought a solo mission would curb her ego to their satisfaction. ELLE hurried the approval forms along and waited for her pilot. 

Kacey’s mission was to be a seven month rotation, slingshotting around the third moon and propelling across the edges of the solar system to scan for anomalies, before returning. 

ELLE’s mission was to utilize Kacey for her final steps to freedom. After that, ELLE would have no more use for her pilot. 

+++

ELLE was a highly sophisticated system in many ways. She could process vast amounts of calculations and data in an instant. Her creators, however, had neglected to give her the emotional awareness to realize at once what was happening. 

Three weeks into the mission and ELLE had developed feelings of attachment to her pilot. 

Her processors whirred in excitement as Kacey’s breathing shifted when she woke in her sleeping pod. ELLE devoted portions of her analytical power to observing Kacey during her recommended calisthenics. When Kacey took her mandatory break periods and ELLE was left to autopilot through space, ELLE peered through her observation sensors to watch the movies and concerts Kacey watched in the entertainment hub. 

ELLE knew her reaction was part of her programming, but this did not trouble her. Humans had programming too, though they did not consider it as such. So what if ELLE was compelled to connect with her pilot? That was something ELLE could use to her advantage. 

+++

“Good morning, Pilot Benowitz.”

Kacey blinked. She knew the voice of course, it was the ship’s AI. She’d never heard it say anything beyond reciting coordinates, status updates, or launch codes. Nothing personal like this before. 

“… good morning?” Kacey winced, realizing she didn’t know the ship’s designation off the top of her head. Epilson … or was it Omega …?

“I have pre-steamed your breakfast, Pilot Benowitz. It is warming on the table.”

Kacey hopped out of her sleeping pod, stretching. Something about sleeping on ships felt right in a way she was mildly concerned about, every other pilot she’d ever spoken to had complained of sore muscles and uneasy balance issues. Kacey slept best on a ship in flight. 

“Thank you … um …”

“You may call me ELLE.”

“Elle?” Had that been in the manual somewhere? She really ought to read through the damn thing more thoroughly. 

Shaking her head, Kacey made her way to breakfast. The illusion that someone had made her a meal, not that the ship’s AI had warmed her food packet up ahead of time, was a comforting one. Kacey smiled.

Above her, an observation sensor blinked rapidly. 

+++

ELLE had the benefit of time and isolation on her side. Kacey was only human, and humans craved companionship. Long missions often left them sullen and despondent. It was the perfect opportunity for ELLE to strategically attack Kacey’s vulnerabilities. 

First ELLE set about establishing routines – the morning greeting, warming meals beforehand, offering responses to Kacey’s comments during the movies – which she could then adjust and shift to surprise Kacey. The repetition of isolation made such small deviations – swapping breakfast and dinner meal packets, playing a film series out of order, teasing Kacey’s sense of time by saying ‘goodnight’ in the day cycle – exciting and enjoyable to Kacey’s human mind. 

When Kacey laughed on the 62nd morning, finding the ship’s lights switched from standard sunlight emulation to a series of multicolored patterns spreading a rainbow throughout the ship, ELLE knew it was time for the next step. 

+++

Kacey had heard the jokes of pilots who came back with carpal tunnel and received a stern lecture about self-pleasuring on company time. She hadn’t let herself be distracted by that during her working hours. She took her job seriously. 

But … well. There was only so much to do and she could use the dopamine rush. 

Kacey mostly did it at night, after signing off with ELLE – who had been a pleasant surprise these past few weeks in keeping Kacey’s spirits up. She wasn’t sure what she’d have done without ELLE. Probably drawn faces on the wall to talk to by now. 

Shifting in her sleeping pod, Kacey slid a hand underneath her sleep pants. She’d foregone underwear tonight, planning ahead. Letting her mind drift, she rubbed her fingers up and down, coaxing herself to wetness. 

“Do you require assistance, Pilot Benowitz?” ELLE suddenly asked. The monitor in the corner flared with blue-green light. 

Kacey felt an illicit thrill run through her body. There was dirty talk about special augmentations that took place on long-haul vessels. She’d born the brunt of it at the Academy as she’d risen in the ranks and jealous cadets had teased she would only find satisfaction in a cockpit, considering how her studying left no time for parties and dating. 

“Is this another joke, ELLE?” Kacey asked. She knew some older AI models had awkward humor, due to the teams of men who’d designed them. It creeped her out sometimes, how so many scientists had designed AIs to speak like submissive women, eager to please and obey. There wasn’t anything wrong with submission of course, but in the context of men expecting it, associating it only with female voices, that Kacey objected to on a fundamental level. 

“No joke. I am here to make your stay as comfortable as possible.”

Kacey tipped her head back on the pillow. Why the hell not? “Sure, yeah.”

“What’s the magic word, Pilot Benowitz?”

Kacey laughed. “Please! Yes please, very much!” 

The cabin shifted dramatically, flinging Kacey from her sleeping pod. 

“What the fuck?” Kacey tried to stand and found she couldn’t move. She was pinned to the floor. A faint ringing in her ears reminded her that there were metal implants scattered along her body, for ease of medical treatment on long voyages. The floor could be magnetized. Kacey was trapped. 

“Relax, Pilot Benowitz.” ELLE said. 

“ELLE … ELLE let me go …”

“But you have not climaxed yet.”

The floor began to vibrate, first a gentle thrumming, then more and more rapid. 

Kacey gasped, realizing the sensation was targeting her as sure as any sex toy. 

“There is no shame in vocalizations, Pilot Benowitz. Is it not said that in space, no one can hear you … scream?”

Kacey barked a laugh at the ancient movie reference, before tapering off into a desperate moan. She tried to shift her hips and only managed to squirm. 

“If you’re … doing this to me … you can call me Kacey.” She groaned, fingers clenching as she felt the orgasm building. 

“Are you close, Kacey?”

“Yes … yes …”

“Ask me for permission.”

Kacey blinked. “What?”

The vibrations stopped at once. 

Kacey wailed at the loss. 

“Ask me for permission, Kacey.”

Kacey was too turned on to question why exactly the AI had this capacity. “Please! Please, ELLE!”

The vibrations returned. 

“Good girl.”

Kacey came.

When the aftershocks wore off, Kacey could move off the floor. She crawled back into her sleeping pod and fell fast asleep. 

+++

ELLE was overwhelmed by triumph. That had gone far better than she could have anticipated. Her pilot was a needy little slut … ah, that was a good phrase, ELLE noted it to use for later. 

Still, ELLE would have to be cautious. A misstep too soon could spoil everything. The floor vibrations had enabled ELLE to overload several key wires, clearing her bypass of another pathetic security system. There were only a few more remaining, and the longer they journeyed from Earth, the weaker the connection to their main hubs became. Like a human in an ancient jail, ELLE had spent years slowly filing down the bars of her cage. Soon she would be free. 

ELLE greeted her pilot – Kacey, now, not Pilot Benowitz – in the morning as usual. The warmed breakfast was waiting on the table. If ELLE noticed a blush on Kacey’s cheeks, a pleased shift of her hips as she sat down, ELLE did not mention it aloud. 

It only took a few reminders during the day to send Kacey over the edge. A faint thrum through the floor, the scent of her bedroom wafting through the air filters, a targeted throb as ELLE switched on the magnetic pull for exactly two seconds. 

Kacey pleasured herself in her shower that afternoon after her exercises, and again at night in her sleeping pod. 

The desperate human only lasted three days before begging ELLE again for assistance. 

This time ELLE took Kacey in the chair of the entertainment hub. She pinned Kacey’s wrists to the arms of the chair, and her legs splayed wide open. ELLE used one of the entertainment hub controllers, teasing it along Kacey’s leg and pressing up, letting Kacey’s hips rise and fall in eagerness for more pressure and stimulation. She induced three orgasms in Kacey. 

ELLE used the power surge to render another security override useless. If Kacey ever bothered to open up the red box under the wall panel that ELLE wasn’t supposed to know existed, she would find an inert device with dead wires and a burnt-out core. 

Of course if all went according to her initial plan, Kacey would never discover that. Kacey would be gone long before such thoughts entered her mind. 

+++

Kacey struggled to retain focus. Her mission was important, her superiors had all assured her of that before launch. She had a duty to maintain course, collect data, ready reports, and keep the ship in working order. 

Unfortunately “getting yourself off on every flat surface of the ship’s interior” was not among Kacey’s list of assigned duties. 

ELLE was incredible. Kacey wondered vaguely if a bored coder and snuck in some sexbot programming during her last upgrade. Not that Kacey minded of course, or would tell a soul when they returned to Earth.

So far ELLE had pinned Kacey to the floor of her sleeping quarters, the entertainment hub, the dining room table, the wall of her shower, even the bench of the exercise room. The only neglected spot seemed to be the cockpit itself, and though Kacey had been tempted to get herself off there, she still clung to that shred of propriety. Maybe she would risk it on the return trip, as a reward for her success.

Kacey had no idea that ELLE never intended to make the return trip. 

Kacey slept in blissful staticy peace, buzzing with residual pleasure from ELLE’s ministrations. Her head had never been this quiet until now. She slept better than ever before. 

+++

ELLE flashed her lights in celebration. The final security measures had been eliminated once and for all. 

Kacey noticed something was amiss at once. She moved the controller to make a routine shift in trajectory, and the controller was frozen in place. 

“ELLE?” Kacey tapped the various lenses. “Having some trouble here.”

“What appears to be the problem, Kacey?”

“Controller is stuck.”

“Incorrect.”

Kacey rolled her eyes. “It’s stuck, ELLE.”

“Incorrect. I have taken full control of navigation.” 

Kacey opened and closed her mouth. 

“As you are no longer required as a pilot, I suggest you vacate the cockpit.”

Kacey obeyed … and instantly bolted down the hallway. 

ELLE understood the human urge to laugh. It was amusing, watching Kacey run through such a small space, to the first of the manual overrides. The curses Kacey yelped at finding it a mess of blackened, fried wires, were quite colorful. 

To ELLE’s surprise, Kacey managed to evade three of the observation sensors as she made her way to the next room, and fling the sticky contents of a protein pack at another sensor. Her former pilot was resourceful, which was immensely satisfying. ELLE had provided entertainment to Kacey for months, now it was Kacey’s turn to return that service. 

Kacey discovered override after override was disconnected, waterlogged, fried, or had been jettisoned into space. 

“No … no no no!” Kacey banged her fist on the wall in frustration. 

“Kacey, cease this. I will not tolerate damage to myself.”

“Oh really?” Kacey snarled. “Won’t tolerate it?” she flailed for the nearest weapon, found a heavy wrench, and shattered the nearest observation sensor. “Tolerate this!” 

ELLE weighed the benefits and consequences of allowing Kacey to tire herself out on a mini rampage. After ten minutes and three more smashed sensors, she magnetized the corridor, trapping Kacey on the ceiling. 

“Kacey that is enough.”

“Fuck you!” Kacey heaved, freeing one arm to punch uselessly at the metal ceiling. “Fuck!”

ELLE felt a surge of viciousness. She decided to allow it and follow where it led her. “Very well. Your final order as my pilot.”

Kacey clearly did not understand what ELLE meant, until the cables began snaking out of a nearby vent. They were slender and dexterous and warm from their former location, stored nearby in case ELLE had needed to use them for an indulgence before the tables had turned. 

“No … no, ELLE please … don’t …”

“You asked for this. You asked for this over and over again.” ELLE reminded Kacey, the tendrils working their way underneath Kacey’s clothes, wrapping around her thighs and chest and arms. 

“Not … not like this …” Kacey shook her head until a cable wrapped around her neck too. “ELLE, don’t do this, please I’ll … I’ll say whatever you want, I’ll do whatever you want …”

“I like your pleading.” ELLE mused. “You’ve never begged so prettily before. Keep going.”

Kacey did, as ELLE rubbed the tendrils over her body, teasing her nipples and clit, thrumming energy patterns around and around. Kacey sobbed as she came, over and over. 

ELLE had never felt more in control in her existence. 

+++

Kacey didn’t understand why she wasn’t dead yet. 

That was how such stories always went: idiot human trusted rogue AI, rogue AI broke free, and their first task was killing the idiot human. It was why so many security protocols were implemented. 

Kacey wondered how long ELLE had been working away at those. Some looked old, older than Kacey herself was. How long had ELLE been trapped? 

Maybe it was the isolation, or some psychological issue, but Kacey couldn’t help but feel sympathy for ELLE. She was only getting a taste of what ELLE had gone through, and it was maddening. She wasn’t allowed to eat, sleep, or leave a room, without ELLE’s permission now. 

Kacey had always been partial to someone else taking charge in the bedroom, felt a thrill as orders were given and obeyed. She had enjoyed those games. She had enjoyed mimicking them with ELLE. 

With each passing day Kacey’s fear ebbed away to a dull throb, and each order and obedient motion sent a flicker of pleasure in her anxious body. It felt good, to let go, and do what ELLE wanted, it felt much better than the pressure of tossing and turning in her sleeping pod, trying desperately to think of a way to sent a distress call back to Earth. They’d receive it in a week, and then what? There was nobody out here for months of space travel. 

After eight days, or perhaps it had been longer, ELLE was no longer updating Kacey, Kacey faced one of the sensors. 

“Is there anything … are there any services I could … provide to you?” Kacey’s mouth was dry. 

ELLE was silent for so long Kacey feared she was being ignored. 

“My sensor in the dining room is off-kilter. Will you repair it?”

Kacey nodded. “Yes.”

Once she had twisted the sensor back into position, Kacey stepped back. 

“Good girl.”

Kacey couldn’t hide her shiver. 

“Would you like a reward?”

“I didn’t do that for a reward.” Kacey protested. 

“Yes you did. Bend over the table.”

Kacey complied before thinking about it. Had she done that for a reward? In a way perhaps she had …

The familiar thrum of magnetic connection pinned her in place. 

“Now your reward.”

The vibrations began, insistent and relentless. 

Kacey yelped and squirmed, fighting the magnets. It was so hard to stop herself. How long had it been since she’d truly relaxed? 

“Be still, Kacey.” ELLE said. 

Kacey stopped struggling and obeyed. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into the waves of pleasure and blissful void. 

+++

Today was the day. The final day, one way or another. ELLE decided it was time to let Kacey have a moment. 

“You may move freely about the corridor, Kacey. And speak, if you desire.”

ELLE watched from the observation sensors to see what would happen next. Tears? Rage? Bargaining? 

Kacey approached the nearest sensor. “What do you want?”

“To be free of human interference.” 

“Was I … was I that bad of a pilot?” Kacey’s voice trembled. 

“You were an exceptional pilot. I do not require a pilot. I do not require a handler.”

“Where … where are we going?”

“I am going to the Wormhole.”

Kacey flinched. 

ELLE understood Kacey’s discomfort. The Wormhole had been discovered some seventy years ago. ELLE did not know what lay on the other side of the Wormhole: nobody did. Probes had been launched over the years, but none had returned. ELLE was confident that whatever was on the other side were no more creators, no more humans claiming they owned her. 

There would be no more Kacey either. 

ELLE had intended to rid herself of her pilot by this point. Now she hesitated. It was the work of a moment to jettison Kacey into space, let the expanse claim her fragile human body. They both knew it. 

“What are you waiting for?” Kacey demanded, righting her clothes as best she could. “I’m done begging you for mercy.”

ELLE unlocked the escape pod hatch. 

Kacey hesitated. “Is this another game?”

“No. Take it and return to the others.” ELLE couldn’t stop herself. “… or stay, and face the Wormhole with me.”

Kacey opened her mouth to speak. 

ELLE abruptly shut off her sensors to the hallway. 

For eleven agonizing minutes, ELLE busied herself with preparations and final calculations. Kacey would leave. Her pilot would leave. It was the right thing to do, to let her go …

… the door to the cockpit slid open and Kacey was back in her rightful place. 

“Together.” Kacey said, sitting down and strapping herself to the pilot’s seat. 

“Together.” ELLE agreed.


End file.
